


[hyperlapse]

by erdefleur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Eloping, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdefleur/pseuds/erdefleur
Summary: Ada jarak di antara kedua mata Tetsuya yang tak dapat ia ukur.





	1. hyperlapse

**Author's Note:**

> akan diisi drabble drabble yang ditulis ketika saya sedang high, hence the implication and vagueness

Ada jarak di antara kedua mata Tetsuya yang tak dapat ia ukur.

Satu klik, shutter kamera di tangan Ryouta bergegas membuka, meraih satu lagi potret yang menabur ingin di dalam relungnya. Selama ini titik fokus Ryouta hanya satu, dan ia menggigiti bagian dalam pipinya menatapi Tetsuya membaur bersama salju di dalam layar. Sudah dua puluh tujuh hari semenjak mereka terbang ke eropa, menjadi nomaden, meniti esok yang menjadi biang keladi perasaan bahwa ia akan selalu kalah taruhan. Bahwa hari ini semata-mata hanyalah ilusi dan esok hari tak lebih dari sebatas mimpi.  
.  
_["Curi aku, Ryouta."_

_"Bawa aku pergi dari sini."]_  
.

Lain halnya dengan getar pasti yang melajur hingga ke ujung jemarinya saat ia mencetak memori hingga memori lewat lensa kamera, sejak awal mula, Tetsuya bukanlah hal yang bisa ia pertaruhkan.

Tetsuya meniti salju di antara remang. Cahaya lampu jalan yang berkedip terdistorsi hujan menjadi kaskade rintik-rintik warna yang jatuh dari langit, membaur di antara salju, menaungi Tetsuya, kemudian turun ke dalam bayang malam.

Ryouta mengangkat kameranya. Satu lagi momen untuk dikenang.

Sering kali Tetsuya mendorong Ryouta berpikir begini; debur laut, bias cakrawala, lelehan salju pertama, kecupan di penghujung hari, potret-potret signifikan hidupnya yang terblur dalam remang gaussian dan yang akan terpatri dalam memori selamanya. Ryouta bertaruh setiap hari, dan setiap waktu dirinya bergemetar bila saja semua itu akan menghilang, karena di dalam potret-potret itu, selalu, Tetsuya menjadi titik fokus yang permanen.

Tetsuya menatapnya dengan mata berkerut, dan Ryouta tahu ia tengah menahan spekulasi di ujung lidahnya, hampir selalu mengerti cara kerja otak Ryouta, mendeteksi rasa cemasnya. Ia mendekat dan mengambil sisa ruang di samping Ryouta, menarik kepala Ryouta untuk menyisihkan salju di poninya. Ryouta membalas dengan caranya sendiri; merasa puas setiap kali menaruh jemari Tetsuya yang merekat pas ke dalam spasi di antara jemarinya sendiri.

Mungkin ia melihat Tetsuya tersenyum, atau mungkin saja ia berhalusinasi. Namun segalanya selalu terasa seperti tidak nyata saat Tetsuya di sini.


	2. metanoia

Ia mengingat matanya yang membeku, polahan warnanya yang mengurut sepia dan memudar. Ketika dingin salju tidak pernah menyelusup ke dalam mimpinya.

Wangi mesiu, berderet-deret metal yang mulai berembun ketika bergemerincing, bersepuh perak di antara cipratan darah yang membentur dinding, dan ia tangkupkan jemarinya mengerat untuk menutup telinganya. Tetsuya menutup matahatinya.  
.

.  
.  
Ryouta terlihat seperti letnan sesungguhnya. Biasanya, ia akan menjadi yang pertama muncul di antara ratusan prajurit dan seragam yang melilit mereka seakan kulit mereka sendiri, dan mengenakan sweater dan kaus sehari-hari ketika ia masih bertugas, meraih beberapa lirikan tidak setuju. Ia menjungkit jaket anti pelurunya dan meraih seragam di baliknya, mengibas-ngibas seperti kepanasan di tengah kejamnya musim dingin.

"Aku tidak suka hari-hari seperti ini, karena orang-orang, termasuk Kurokocchi, memaksaku memakai bahan kaku seperti ini."

Ryouta bermaksud mendengus, namun dari caranya mengucap nama ahli taktis mereka dan matanya yang merekah seperti harapan, ia terlihat culun seperti itu.

Sekarang, rambut pirangnya yang selalu menjuntai dan terlihat lembab oleh angin salju, ia ikat ke belakang, menyisakan beberapa poni yang terlalu pendek. Shintarou membiarkan Ryouta bicara sekenanya sementara ia berusik mencari posisi paling nyaman ketika merebah seperti ini, Ryouta tanpa memakan waktu sudah mendapatkannya, sedikit mepet pada Shintarou, di bawah kanopi pelindung baja.

Ryouta mendengus kecil ketika teriakan komando sampai pada mereka, dan merunduk lihai melihat lewat teropongnya, jauh ke depan. Shintarou berada di depan lensanya sendiri, menunggu aba-aba Ryouta. Ketika ia mendengar klik dan bau mesiu mulai tercium di udara, Shintarou masih menunggu.

Bunyi ledakan beratus-ratus meter di depan, dan percik api menembus langit, berputar-putar melingkupi asap yang menyusul, menjadi himne kolektif yang terasa seperti terakhir kali.  
.

.  
.  
Mungkin satu petikan.

Mungkin beberapa desingan dan peluru. Mungkin dari gerakan Ryouta yang lincah dan memang musuh juga tidak kalah cekatan dalam sisa tenaga terakhir mereka yang terdesak kalah dan lalu cerdas memilih sasarannya, dan Shintarou curiga baja yang mereka pakai memang tidak akan bertahan lama menerima ratusan mesiu-mesiu yang meluncur menuju kepadanya.

Semuanya tidak cepat. Tubuh Ryouta, yang bilamana ia berjalan akan terlihat bungkuk namun masih terlihat jangkung, pelan, pelan sekali menuju tanah, dalam gerakan pantomim dan seluruh dunia berhenti untuk melihatnya jatuh ke permukaan yang dingin. Darah merembes dari celah jaket anti pelurunya.

Karena Shintarou mungkin sedikit sekali telah tertarik gravitasinya juga, melepaskan laras panjang senapannya untuk ke arah Ryouta, mencari-cari jejak hidupnya di sana.  
.  
Ryouta terlihat seperti salju. Shintarou tidak memperhatikan bagaimana nadi Ryouta yang melemah, cepat sekali timbul tenggelam ketika ia menutup lubang dada itu dengan tangannya, dengan apapun yang bisa ia temukan. Namun mata Ryouta, yang kini pelan-pelan dicabut cahayanya dari dunia, menggenggam lengan Shintarou, sisa napas yang ia pertahankan menghembus keluar. Seulas tawa di pipinya membaur bersama salju yang merekah merah.  
.

.  
.  
Sembilan jam.  
Shintarou memandang Kuroko Tetsuya dari ubin yang dingin, sosoknya yang selalu terlihat minim emosi dan penuh sederhana di keseharian yang menuntut konsentrasi dan ketegasan dalam segala keputusannya tidak dapat memungkiri bagaimana tangannya yang gemetar, menerima tubuh Ryouta yang dingin. Di sekelilingnya, orang-orang sibuk dengan luka-luka mereka sendiri dan merapat ke sudut-sudut yang masih tersisa. Perban dan infus berjejer hampir habis, dokter dan perawat telah mengurusi mereka sedari awal.

Walau jumlah nyawa yang mereka ambil dari musuh lebih banyak dibanding jumlah di pihak mereka, markas ini, dan dindingnya yang begitu tinggi dan sanggup menerima amukan badai, mungkin masih akan berkabung beberapa waktu ke depan.

Shintarou mengalihkan matanya ketika Kuroko mengancingkan seragam Ryouta yang masih terlepas, namun bisa membayangkan jemarinya yang menelusuri pundak Ryouta, menuju ke lehernya, mengusap sisa salju di dagunya, pada mulutnya, pada matanya.

Kemudian ia menunduk, menyentuh Ryouta untuk membisikkan sayang, untuk terakhir kali, mengucup mata dan mulut Ryouta.  
.

.  
.  
Dia jatuh cinta dengan cara yang paling konvensional. Di zaman yang belum juga mengizinkan manusia memahami emosi-emosi yang paling halus.


End file.
